


Of Promises Kept

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments after Naraku's death, Kagome is whisked away into the meidou and the bone eater's well vanishes. This is the inner anguish InuYasha suffers in the minutes before opening a meidou of his own and going after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Promises Kept

***I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters within***

* * *

Lyrics to Blaze of Glory property of Bon Jovi

 

When you're brought into this world,

They say you're born in sin.

Well at least they gave me something

I didn't have to steal or have to win…

* * *

This can't be happening… this can't be happening, there's no way _THIS IS_ _ **FUCKING HAPPENING!**_

My head is spinning. One minute Naraku's death and our victory are only moments away, and then that arrogant, good-for-nothing, pile of shit has the gall to tell us that he made a wish on the sacred jewel… a wish that will… I dunno, hurt Kagome? Kill Kagome? All I know is that what that son of a bitch finally died, a mediou opened and took her away from me. As I stood there in complete shock, the bone eater's well disappeared as well, and then Shippo said something about Byakuya cutting her while we were all inside Naraku's body. Something about making a wish and cutting her…

My life is flashing before my eyes, for without Kagome, the only person in the world who loved me for the hanyou I am, I am dying. I see my troubled past, where the people of my mother's village shunned me and made an outcast of me, I see myself as an adolescent, running blindly through the woods and forests trying to simply stay alive after her death, I see and hear Sesshomaru's voice telling me what a worthless half breed I am… And then there's Kikyo, who basically told me I was alright for a half breed, but that if I made this wish on this jewel I could be human, and only then would she consider being my mate.

But the most heartbreaking of it all is the beautiful girl from the future, the one who told me she liked me just as I was, and that there was nothing wrong with being a hanyou. She taught me to be proud of both of my heritages, to not be ashamed of what I was, because after all, I didn't really have a say in it. She gave me her trust and her friendship and her love without ever wanting anything in return except that I give her those same things in return, and I did.

And now she's gone, swept into a meidou, the darkness that I am not sure I can enter and find her. Were it not for my promise to her to protect her with my very life, I likely would collapse to the ground and sob for the woman I've lost. But I promised her, had intended to seal that promise with a kiss, and I simply have to open a meidou and go get her.

If I lose my life searching for her, then I will have failed to keep her safe, and my life should be as good as gone anyway. But if I can save her… If I can save her or trade my life for hers, then I will have kept it. I have to go. I jerk my sword from my side and say a silent prayer to anyone who can hear, my sword included, 'Take me to where Kagome is!' I open a meidou and I jump in, despite the shouts behind me; I made a promise to my woman and I intend to keep it.

I'm coming Kagome. Please hang on, I'm coming to save you, even if it costs me my life…

* * *

Lord I got to ask a favor,

And I hope you'll understand…

'Cause I've lived life to the fullest,

Let this boy die like a man.

Staring down a bullet,

Let me make my final stand...


End file.
